Second Chance A Twilight fanfic
by Edwardcul19
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn, after the battle. Everyone has died except for Bella and Sam. Bella wishes all of them will find one another in a different time stream And that's what exactly happens. They all come back... will Jake and Ness remember?
1. Prologue

Moving On… A Twilight fanfic…

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own Twilight, or the series' many characters. The characters and books are all property of Stephenie Meyer. (Just thought I'd get that little tidbit across before you read my story)

The story takes place after Breaking Dawn, and in this story, (knowing its fan fiction) everyone, including Edward, the Cullen's and the La Push Wolves has died senselessly during the battle... or the War… Bella is the only one left alive… her only daughter; Reneesme was also murdered by the Volturi, and their henchmen. Surprisingly Sam, the Alpha of the pack is still alive too… (Also, the story took place in a alternate time stream (twilight zone kind of) so, everyone is reincarnated to a different time, present day 2010)

Flash Forward to Present day 2010.

**PROLOGUE**

The battle had just started… "RUN JAKE! TAKE BELLA, AND NESSIE! RUN! SAVE YOUR SELF! SAVE THEM!" Edward yelled over the stretch of forest, as Jacob scampered, with Bella in tow, and a crying Reneesme on his russet-colored furry back. "JAKE! Over there!" Bella screamed, as the snow whipped about them, fiercely. She pointed to a small, cramped opening underneath a large rocky hill. Jacob nodded, to Bella... And broke into a breakneck speed, Nessie clinging on, as the snow blew into their faces… finally they found save shelter in the little cavern.

"Jakers…" Bella said hesitantly, with a pained expression on her marble-pale face. "Yeah?" He looked up, from where he was. He had phased back, and changed into his heavy clothes, cooing a crying Nessie cradled in his protective arms.

"Jake… I am so scared… I've never felt so worried, and frightened in my entire life." Bella said, slightly whimpering. Jacob beckoned for her to come over and sit with him, but she politely refused. Jacob frowned slightly… continuing to cradle Nessie, who now was finally softly snoring… her angelic face no longer pained or worried.

"Jake, I'll be right back, stay here with Reneesme." Bella ordered, as she ventured out into the deep snow drifts swirling around her. Jacob watched anxiously as Bella disappeared into the violent, white squall. He then averted his attention to the small rosy-cheeked baby in his arms. He smiled, lightly brushing his lips across her small forehead. She fluttered her lashes, and looked up into his eyes, and smiled…

"Jacob?" Bella called softly, as she came back into the cave. She chuckled softly to herself, as she beheld the sight before her. There was her best friend, and her only daughter snuggled in a blanket, sleeping... Reneesme still in his protective arms.

A day later…

"KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE HALF-BREED! KILL THE HALF-BREED!" screeched the approaching Volturi as they charged toward the small opening under the hill. "JAKE! JAKE! JACOB! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Bella screamed in his ears, as he jolted up, almost dropping Reneesme, but still cradling her in his arms. "Jake! Their coming! I cannot feel EDWARD! I cannot feel ANYTHING!!!" Bella hissed at him, as she peered around the rocky wall of their hiding place.

The fight began…

Bella was breaking necks, clawing enemies; she and Jane were in a fierce confrontation. Edward and his Vampire family dodged punches and flying bodies as the battle neared its climax.

Then it happened… The Volturi got the upper hand.

A Volturi decked Bella; knocking her flat off her feet... she regained her senses, the sound of her jaw cracking as she got up! "DO NOT HURT MY MOMMA!" Reneesme screeched, as she let go of her protective Jacob's fur, and pointed a finger, and bit the assailant! The brute lunged… and picked Reneesme up, as she screamed helplessly! He flung her six feet in the air... and she came down with a loud crack, face down in the snow!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! RENEESME!!!!!!!!!! MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!" Bella screamed in disbelief, as Reneesme didn't move from her fall! "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! NESSIE!!!!!!!!!! NESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob added to Bella's screaming, as he ran over... Picking Reneesme's limp body up and placing her in side the cavern entrance… wrapping her in his ripped t-shirt. He felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks, as he pumped her heart… to no avail…

Then… he heard Bella scream! "SHE WILL BE FINE JAKE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jacob wiped his face, and as he ran into the raging war... He heard a soft yelp, and scream… She was alive... But barely… and then A loud crack…. And then nothing… and then he felt being hit over the head… and then nothing... Blackness…

Flash forward … to a different time… 1990

Things were weird, happening everywhere…

In a hospital in Philadelphia... a baby boy was born. Three months later, that same year... A beautiful baby girl was born, in Pittsburgh… Little did they know, that their lives would soon intertwine…

Flash forward to present day 2009.


	2. Haunting Memories

**Chapter One: Haunting Memories**

Jacob, was your average, run-of-the-mill guy, he did well in school... Loved to playvideogames, yet he had a big secret… He was a shape shifting, wolf. Not to mention, he was a very good-looking kid. All the girls fought in lines to see him... But with his soft heart… he just wouldn't budge. He didn't want to feel broken again like his last adventure of love left him… "YO! JAKE! DUDE!" shouted Jacob's best friend, Embry as he came running over, to meet up with Jacob. "So I've heard you and that chick Natalie were holding hands! Anything thing you'd like to let me in on?" Embry said, cracking a joke as he snorted… (Pretending to be Natalie) batting his lashes. "Em…." Jacob said, giving him a glare, as Embry continued to laugh… "LIGHTEN UP!" Embry laughed, as Jake looked down at his sneakers, his fists curling into really tight balls. "Oh, fuck you… Jake..." Embry retorted, snickering. "Love you too, Ass hole." Jake laughed, smiling.

"I don't think going out with her is such a good idea!" a bell-like voice said as Jake and Embry looked over to Bella, waltzing to them… her husband, Edward in tow. "Hey Bells! How's it going?" Jacob smiled, as they took seats on either side of him. "Nothing much, hunting is a bit dangerous anymore… of course… Edward could care less... Couldn't you darling?" Bella smiled, as she eyed Edward who smirked, a smile spreading across his pale face.

"How's school going Jakers?" Bella chimed, as a bunch of people crowded around, the Cullen's, and some more of Jacob's friends... from the local Native American reservation. "So, Jacob... We were wond-" Alice, began to say in her tinker bell-like tone. His jaw dropped, and his eyes became large, as he watched a beautiful, goddess-like girl run to their table, hugging Bella and Edward, and giving Bella a small kiss on her cheek. "OH! MOMMA! DADDY! Who's that?" The pretty rosy-cheeked girl said smiling in Jake's direction. Those cheeks, and that smile... her hair color... it all looked somehow hauntingly familiar.

Bella grinned... as Edward painfully scowled at Jake. "WHAT DID I DO!?" Jacob retorted, throwing his muscled arms up in confusion. "You did nothing of the kind! Jacob!" Bella laughed, as Edward still had that painful expression on his marble-like face.

The pretty rosy-cheeked girl, smiled back... a look of excitement on her face… she eyed Jacob… smiling as he grinned blushing... as she did too.

**Reneesme's POV**

I watched him smile, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, deep and dark... a hint of longing in them… He caught my gaze, as I blushed again... This time an even deeper shade of red… I laughed quietly to myself, as I saw Daddy tense his shoulders, his face an unmistakable expression of pure disgust, and anger. Why he looked at the boy I blushed at I didn't know, and why was I so drawn to his sweet smile, and beautiful face.

I nudged Momma, in the shoulder, and asked her who her charming, if not hot friend was. She smiled at Jake, and he laughed as he eyed me up and down. "Nessie, honey." She began. "Nessie, this is Jacob Black," She said as I was led over to his seat, I sat down next to him, and shook his hand. "Hello Jacob Black, my name is Reneesme, but you can call me Nessie for short."

I beamed, a stupid grin escaping my lips… He laughed, his eyes dazzling me, as he laughed. "Hi, Nessie nice to meet you, I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake." Some how I felt I knew this boy, from a different time. His eyes haunted me the most, besides his boyish smirk, or rippled body; he really made me wonder... had I ever met him before. My deep concentration was suddenly broken, as my Aunt Alice laughed, and giggled looking my way. No doubt… her vampire visions were still blurry, but she pulled me aside away from all of them. I heard Momma, laugh as I was scurried away, she nodded to Alice... and I felt her shield my thoughts, like she always would when Daddy wanted to pry into them. I smiled back, and waved… not at Momma, but at my new friend Jacob Black.

"So…" Chimed Aunt Alice, as we walked around the shopping center or the Galleria as I had known for a short while. Only visiting Momma and Daddy in Philadelphia when I really had the chance. "What?" I asked, confused… Jacob Black and his eyes and smile dancing across my visions.

"I see you were blushing, no doubt… You've fallen hard for Jacob." She retorted softly, as she smiled… barring her pearly-white teeth. I laughed, and blushed as she looked into my eyes, and laughed again. "I see everything you know." She snorted, as she felt indeed proud of herself. "But, Ness you honey… I cannot get one ounce of future of you… your too damn blurry." She laughed, her golden eyes crinkling into a warm smile.

I half laughed, half snorted as she flitted on her feet, humming to herself. I just rolled my chocolate brown opals and giggled. After our quick talk, Aunt Alice and I found our way back to where everyone was sitting. I took my seat again next to Jacob.

We instantly began to talk, about what the weather was like, cars, me (giggles) and his motorcycle. He laughed when I asked him if he had a girlfriend. Even Momma and Daddy stifled a laugh. Though Daddy's laugh was more of a cross between a snort and a smug chuckle.

"So, Jake..." Momma began to start, as he was done glaring at Daddy, for a reason I still was perplexed about. "Yeah Bells?" He said, his husky tone of voice, sending shivers down my spine. I day dreamed of him talking to me that way… "Why in the world did I feel I knew this boy, Jacob?" I muttered to myself. Apparently everyone had gone elsewhere, and it was only me, Momma, and Daddy, along with you guessed it. Jacob Black.

"RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN!" I heard a distant, but loud voice shout! I snapped out of my day dream, and jumped in my seat when I heard Daddy yell my name again.

"RENEE—"

I looked at Momma, then Daddy, then Jake. They were all watching me, as if I looked sick. "Nessie…" Jake started.

I smiled, and said "Yes?"

He laughed, smiling... "You're drooling…" He said snickering. Blood-red flush flooded my cheeks, as I hid my smile from everyone's eyes. I was smiling at Jacob, not because of what he said, but because I seemed to drool over him… wow… what was I doing?

I wiped the trickle of saliva escaping my lower lip, and looked down at my shoes, still blushing.

"Well, Edward… Love why don't we leave the two of them alone, and go and get a _bite _to eat." Momma said, with a very big emphasis on the word "bite." I knew why, they were hungry, and as vampires they needed to hunt. I was only half-vampire of course… But still, I needed the warm, red liquid I so willing craved for, when I needed to quench my undying thirst.

Jacob mouthed something, but smiled instead at Momma and Edward. "See you two lovebirds later, he said laughing, as they waltzed elegantly across the food court floor, and left the place entirely…

Now... it was just me and Jacob.

"So, Nessie… how would you like to go for a run?" He said, smiling as I eyed him with a curious, at the same time confused look on my face. "Run?" I said quietly. How in the world did he know about the word _run? _I smiled, and said "sure, sure." He smiled back, saying "Okay, let's go then." I followed Jake out of the city, as we ran (he could run very fast I might add) we must have been several miles outside of the city, when we stopped dead in a clearing of the forest.

"Jacob?" I questioned, as he disappeared behind a large tree. I heard what sounded like panting and soft moaning. I thought he was doing something that I really didn't want to think about now, but I was so curious I popped my head around the tree.

"Jake?" I asked, as he was kneeling down, his shirt ripped to shreds, and then he erupted into a full-blown russet-brown furry wolf! I gasped, backing into a nearby tree trunk, as I watched Jake slowly approach me.

"Jacob, is that... is that really you?" I asked, looking into his eyes, I softly put my one hand to his fur-covered face, and I closed my eyes… and there I saw Jacob Black in this wolf's body. Jacob and the wolf were one-in-the-same.

**Jacob's POV**

I was dazzled by Edward and Bella's young daughter. I felt like I knew her from another time. I felt very protective of her, and she probably could see that as I glared at Embry and Paul for hooting and shouting as they saw her come running to our group.

Her enormous chocolate brown eyes, like her mother before she was turned by Edward… WAIT? WHAT? Why was I saying Bella had chocolate brown eyes before she became a vampire? She has red eyes. Red, not brown.

I shrugged the weird thought out of my head, and instead focused my eyes on Reneesme's beautiful features, her plump curves were heaven compared to the way-to-thin, or sluttish looking girls that always tried to get me to go out with them. I barely knew Nessie, and yet I felt I knew her my whole life.

I eyed her up and down; she seemed the most perfect piece of delicate art ever… at least that I had ever seen. I blushed, as the thought of me and Nessie kissing near a Christmas tree came into my mind… I shrugged it off. But Nessie, smiled when I seemed to have that thought. I didn't know why, but why was she so beautiful, and just like she had fallen from heaven… Had God sent me a miracle, or did Paul slip me a White Russian… either way I wanted only her, besides Bella, and Edward to know of my secret.

Everyone basically knew I was a werewolf, not the man-eater, bash, and smash kind but the shape-shifting, protecting kind. But, I felt I needed to show Nessie, privately and that I felt she was very special in my eyes. I asked her if she wanted to take a run.

She looked perplexed, and said "sure, sure," and grinned, as we got up and ran out of the city limits, coming to a stop in a forest clearing…

I decided to phase right then and there, to let her find out. I didn't want her to see me completely naked after, but hey I was a guy who hadn't dated in a very long time… I a bit of skin never hurt anybody. I could imagine Bells, and Eddy-boy scowling at my thoughts. I never knew Bella and Edward had a daughter, especially one so angelic, and innocent. She was special, at least to me.

She found me, I could tell she was curious, and then she touched my cheek… The minute she did a wave of electricity hit me, hit us both I should say, and then a similar wave came. This wave wasn't electricity though. It was memories, my memories… of being a guy similar to who I was now, cradling a little girl with bronze curls, and chocolate brown eyes, Bella was near death on the table, Edward was healing her… this child... I now knew was Nessie."


	3. Realizations

***Warning, Chapters beyond have, passion, heated moments, and like Realizations, has nudity. Just to warn you... Later chapters will include lemons… heh…rabbits and lemons… Enjoy :) R & R

**Chapter Two: Realizations**

Jacob and Reneesme ran through the forest, laughing hunting a few deer, and stray rabbit. When they were finished, Jacob decided he would phase back in the bushes. He ordered Nessie to look the other way. She heard moaning and growls as he phased back, but she couldn't help herself. She peeked from behind her, and her jaw dropped…

Jacob hollered as Nessie's eyes fell on his body. He wasn't clothed… "Great! Just GREAT!" he quickly thought, as Nessie continued to study each crevasse and ripple of his stomach, and then her eyes slowly traveled down to his already stiff member. "Fuck…" He muttered, as he tried to grab a branch, a leaf... anything to hide his endowment.

Blushing, furiously… he laughed nervously, and motioned his finger for Nessie to turn back around, this time and stay that way until he said so.

Nessie, mean while never budged from her stance, and he knew that she was staring at his ass. What else was new! Jake, shot a glare at Nessie, making her shut her eyes, and stifle a giggle, as he pulled his boxers over his throbbing arousal. "Why the hell am I aroused by her giggle, and why the fuck am I so damn hard?" He angrily yelled in his mind, as he quickly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over himself.

Jake, finally turned around, after what seemed like an eternity. He really didn't want to face Nessie, especially since it seems, they were very awkward now... an awkward silence filled the walk back to the city.

"Ness…" Jake began… still blushing.

Reneesme looked up at him, as they walked back... she saw he was blushing and felt bad… but why in the hell did she like what she saw!? She only met Jacob today, albeit she also caught him fully naked in front of her, yet she felt she wanted to caress him in that clearing, and never go back... Just to be with Her Jacob.

"My Jacob." She softly muttered.

"Ness, what did you just say?" Jacob said with his husky tone of voice, still a sense of embarrassment in it, from the earlier incident.

"Oh, nothing…" She said, blushing furiously, at the thought of touching his skin... with her skin.

"Ness, its okay I won't bite, I'm really sorry you saw me um… yeah." Jacob quickly blurted out, and then looked back down at his shoes, blushing.

She stifled a soft giggle, and tried not to smile… but gave up. Jacob laughed too, as he still blushed.

"Jake, Its okay…"

Jacob perked his head up, looking into her big brown eyes, he grinned.

"Jake, I think you... umm... yeah you look very cute, and nakedness is beauty, the body is a work of art so to speak... So…" Nessie, trailed off. Somehow, telling Jake he was like a piece of artwork in a museum seemed to be a lame excuse for what she really wanted to say. "Jake, I think you're insanely hot, and I want you, just like I know you want me." She gasped, as the words materialized in her head.

"Ness? What's the matter?" Jacob said in his softest, charming voice. He had an inkling of what she was thinking, but was it the same thing he wanted too? He had to find out. He pressed further, on the matter.

Both finally came to a realization. Nessie was looking in Jacob's eyes when it happened. She remembered that same moment happening a long time ago, a very different place… but she remembered it. She smiled, closing her eyes… and she remembered more, seeing the two of them running through the forests, hunting, playing with Uncle Emmett, watching horror movies, and then the bad memory… it made them both jump.

Tears flooded both of their eyes, as they finally realized who they were, and that they were soul mates, from the time of her birth from a different time… Jacob realized on his part as well. He finally realized why he was so protective of her, Sam told him his dreams were real; they opened a window to their past showing what life was like. Jacob felt the hot tears trickling down past his lips, and chin... as Nessie jumped into his protective arms once more.

She buried her face into his shoulder, weeping softly; as she realized the life she once had… a life that fate brought them together once again. Jacob cradled the little rosy-cheeked baby, he remembered so long ago in his big arms, never letting go…

Jacob set Reneesme down on the ground, the grass crunching under her delicate body. He tucked a few strands of her bronze curls behind one of her ears, the ones she inherited from her father, and those big opal-sized chocolate brown eyes, and he melted feeling his hand rubbing her back softly.

Reneesme, wept softly still, as he hugged her tightly… feeling the instant warmth of their bodies together. He knelt her chin up with his fingers, and looked into her eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen for a very long time… Jacob felt a sudden burning passion erupt in his body, something at that same moment was happening to Reneesme too.

"Jake…" Reneesme softly said through an exasperated breath, as she looked into his already tear-streaked face. She longed for his soft, and smooth lips to caress her tongue, and for them to just kiss and forget about everyone, everything.

"Nessie… I...I" Jake stammered, as his eyes still leaked hot tears… tears that waited for this beautiful angelic girl… waited a very long time…

"Jacob, I love you… I love you Jacob Ephraim Black." She said softly, as she still wept. She never knew his middle name was Ephraim, but she loved it, and said with such passion, Jake gulped, before he spoke.

"Nessie, Reneesme… Reneesme Carlie Cullen, I love you." He stammered, feeling his softened heart become stronger, as he sat there holding Nessie. They inched closer… and closer…

Passion erupted in Jacob's heart, as he inched closer. A burning sensation filled Reneesme's heart as well… as they inched even closer. Then… their lips touched.

Nessie, felt like she had melted right then and there… as Jacob's lips explored her mouth. She felt her tongue sliding against his tongue, which felt like a hot summer's day in the middle of July… she loved the feeling of his tongue... and his soft smooth lips… heightened the passion. Her arms wrapped around his back, and feeling the ripples of his smooth, toned chest… hiding under his thin t-shirt.

Jacob, was beside himself… he felt his arms on the small of her delicate back… his arms tightly wrapped around her stomach... as they sat there kissing. The burning feeling in his heart, erupted even more as Nessie took her turn exploring his mouth, playing with his tongue... and kissing his neck… he copied... kissing her neck too… He felt very much aroused… as his arousal stiffened…

Reneesme suddenly felt a hard bump underneath her one leg, and discovered Jacob was very aroused by what was happening… She pushed him gently down onto the grass… and smiled. She took off her jacket, unbuttoning the blue cashmere pea coat, and flinging it over to the side.


	4. Going Too Fast?

**Chapter Three: Going Too Fast?**

"Jacob?" Nessie, breathed.

She looked deep into his eyes as he bored into hers. She wanted him to feel her so badly, and too love him like she wish she only could… but the image of Daddy and Momma with scowls and angered facial expressions didn't seem to lighten the moment… it made it worse…

"Nessie, do you think were going a bit too fast?" Jake said rather huskily as he bored into her chocolate brown opals.

He loved her as much as she did, but the thought of Eddy-boy, and Bella finding them in this intimate moment wasn't something he really was prepared for. He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead, making her giggle softly.

"Jacob… My Jacob…" she whispered in his ear. He felt goose bumps suddenly ride down his spine and arms as she whispered in his ear again…

"My Jacob…" She whispered again.

"Ness, do you really thing were ready to do this?" Jacob said hesitantly. He had his doubts, and he didn't want his heart broken once again, especially with Reneesme, someone he deemed so special and so strong to his soul.

Reneesme bored into his brown eyes… and a soft smile escaped her lips. Jacob confused, pressed further on the matter… She already had her coat, and blouse off…

"Jacob… if you want to wait… I will be willing to wait for you… and only you." She said to him with a beautiful smile. That smile literally melted Jacob, as he leaned in for another passion-filled kiss.

**Reneesme's POV**

I breathed hot and heavy in the crook of his neck. He laughed huskily, and then let out a giggle like a five-year-old human girl would. I smiled and softly giggled at his laugh. I loved his laugh. I simply adored everything about him... My Jacob.

I wanted him to caress me and touch my body all over. But then, the images of Daddy and Momma's angered faces, and scowls didn't help with what was going on right now. I stopped rubbing my body up against him. I noticed he was very aroused…

He asked me sweetly, with his charming, melting tone "Nessie, do you think were going a bit too fast?" I looked deeply into his large brown eyes, and knew he was right. I even thought what we were about to do was too fast.

I really had never fully got to know Jacob, not even when I was in our other life. I only remembered him as a very good friend, and he was my Best Friend. I thought it was best if we didn't do it right this moment in time.

He just smiled… and kissed me deeply. I helped him up and got my blouse, and coat back on my body. He frowned… but I knew that when I told I would wait for him and only him… He perked up and a big smile spread across his adorable face.

**Jacob's POV**

She was so beautiful. I then had the thought of Bella and Edward killing me; if they found me with their only daughter… it really didn't sit well with me. I would wait for her, and only her. I didn't need to tell her that... she already knew.

When she told me she would wait for me… and only me, I felt the passion between us get very stronger, but we kept at bay. I helped her with her blouse and coat, as she helped me up. I kissed her soft, supple lips passionately and then released, as her deep opals bored into me.

I know I wanted Nessie, to touch my body… to do things to me. Heck I was a guy, and I was very hormonal at this moment in time. I being hard wasn't helping the situation. She had been utterly surprised when she felt my hard member underneath her left leg, and giggled as she massaged it… Man… that sent me over the edge.

Of course… the thought of Bella and Edward came back into focus… I didn't want to be strangled by him, or ripped to shreds by my best friend… Even though it felt as if I had just downed five White Russian's, I felt I could wait until we were fully alone, and fully ready… I Jacob Black could wait.

***** So, Jacob and Nessie agree it's a bad idea to do what they were about to do. Both got the image of Bella and over-protective Daddy in their minds and it ruined basically what they wanted to do with one another. Honestly Reneesme is 19 years old, of course that's the way she looks, and she would be very younger then that chronologically. And Jacob is 19 too, but is chronologically a 21 year old.**

**So, more reviews… tell me what you as the reader(s) would like to see. My hands hurt. But I'm writing this story for your enjoyment. **

**R & R more to come! God Bless! **


End file.
